


Memories

by CloudsArcade



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Memory, Romance, Sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsArcade/pseuds/CloudsArcade
Summary: Jim remembers the past and reminisces about Freddie.





	Memories

A warm smile grows on Freddie's face. 

He leans on his elbow as he looks down at the man below. 

He hums as he watches his love gardening. The evening sun glowing on his shoulders.

"Cooee." Freddie purrs, eyes full of mischief. 

Jim's head perks up, eyes locking with the other man.

Freddie's smile widens, as he winks at Jim.

The Irishman chuckles and shakes his head. Such a goofy man. 

They stare at each other. Despite their distance, they feel so close. 

Jim beams, gazing up at the singer. What a beautiful man, I get to call mine. 

At night they laid close, no gaps between them. They'd breathe the same air, share the same touch. 

Palms intertwined, legs wrapped together like vines. Jim watched as Freddie's eyes fluttered, his body slipping into a peaceful sleep. 

He'd hum in content, kissing his forehead lightly.

He never wanted to let go. He'd hold on so tight, not wanting the moment to fade. 

Even when the dreadful news came, his heart broke. But he'd never leave him alone.

He'd join him on the bed, holding his hand tightly. 

"I love you. I'm not going to leave Fred, I love you."

He repeated these words over and over. Those simple three words. But they meant everything to Freddie. As tears pricked their eyes, they held each other like they never had before. 

He'd never leave him. How could he? He was the love of his life. 

The days past like running sand. The day when Freddie's eyes would flutter for the last. 

Jim's life flashed before his eyes, as his tears ran like a faucet. 

His palm was sweaty and warm, but he held onto Freddie's hand. 

The memories buzzing through his head. As he watched the man he loved, slip away. He buried his head in the crook of his neck. It took everything in his body not to sob.

Freddie's eyes were glossy, yet calm. He looked peaceful. Like he was finally free.

"I love you." His last words spoke, his heart beat slowing. 

Jim kissed his palm, than his lips. "I love you too Freddie, so much." 

Years passed, he hasn't been to the Garden Lodge since. Mary owns it now.

Jim walked up to the familiar house. His footsteps walking on the concrete. He could see the window.

Freddie's form appeared, soft and gentle. That same smile beaming on his face.

Hot tears ran, as he beamed up at him.

"Cooee." Freddie called out, winking.

Jim's shoulders sank, blurry vision clouding his brain.

He wiped his eyes, his face bright and warm.

However when he looked back, Freddie was gone. 

His heart dipped. 

He could feel him. Everyday, it was like he never left. He'd feel his presence in his bed, stroking his arms with care. That warm breath heating up his cheeks. 

Jim reached out to find no one, just an empty space. A space where his lover used to lay.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't describe how much these two mean to me. Their story literally breaks my heart, I love them beyond words. I hope they're together wherever they may be ❤️


End file.
